


La Boda

by RocioEspinola0



Series: KuroYaku songfics [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Romance, Song: La boda (Aventura)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26297872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocioEspinola0/pseuds/RocioEspinola0
Summary: Yaku está a punto de casarse con Nishinoya, cuando Kuroo, su ex novio, irrumpe en la iglesia.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Yaku Morisuke, Nishinoya Yuu/Yaku Morisuke
Series: KuroYaku songfics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961344
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	La Boda

La boda

_Queridos hermanos, continuamos con esta boda._

_Si hay alguien quien se oponga de este matrimonio,_

_que habla ahora o calle para siempre._

_-Yo yo opongo. -_

Había pasado un año desde que mi antiguo amor se había ido, yo había encontrado a alguien más que me quería y estaba listo para unirme a él en matrimonio, cuando por la puerta de la iglesia, entro quien me había hecho tanto daño. Ni siquiera tuve que mirar, solo escuchar su voz fue suficiente para reconocerlo.

En la puerta de la iglesia, y caminando hacia el altar, estaba mi amor de toda la vida, Kuroo Tetsurou.

_Quien te ama como yo cosita linda._

_Si te casas te llevaras mi vida,_

_es como un fin de una novela, nuestra historia era la más bella._

_Dime que está ceremonia, es una pesadilla._

Él comenzó a cantar, y no pude evitar quedarme mirándolo. Después de tanto tiempo, aún poseía una voz muy bonita, con la cual solía cantarme canciones en la preparatoria.

_Un momento padre, no permita,_

_esto es absurdo, es un error._

_Ponga pausa a esta boda,_

_ya le explico mi motivo y quien soy yo._

_Y que me escuche ese estúpido en el altar,_

_Y el público, voy a contar la historia de un gran amor._

Siempre eh sabido que Kuroo podía ser muy impertinente, pero meterse en mi boda, y hablarle al párroco de esa forma…

Desvié mi vista hacia mi prometido, Nishinoya Yuu. Él estaba mirando a sus padrinos, Daichi y Tanaka, supongo que para pedirles ayuda.

_Hace un año que rompimos,_

_como locos nos quisimos._

_Los dos compartimos un corazón._

_Más hoy se casa al intentar borrar aquello._

_-Ya cállate loco. -_

_-Shh, no opiné por favor. -_

Tanaka y Daichi quisieron sacar a Kuroo, sin embargo, Bokuto y Yamamoto se les pusieron en medio, conteniéndolos. Kuroo se dirigió hacia mí, y se puso de rodillas…

_No, hoy renuncio a su abandono y vengo dispuesto a todo._

_Mi ídolo Romeo, lucho por amor._

_Un soldado es un héroe, aunque muera en la guerra,_

_no salgo de esta iglesia si no es junto con él._

No importa cuánto lo intentara, no conseguía moveme. Kuroo me miraba con una sonrisa triste, y Yuu estaba aferrado a mi mano, sin saber qué hacer.

_¿Quién te ama como yo cosita linda?_

_Ay Dios, si te casas, te llevarás mi vida._

_Es como un fin de una novela,_

_nuestra historia la más bella._

_Dime que esta ceremonia, es una pesadilla._

Todos los invitados tenían sus ojos en mí, y yo no sabia si correr a esconderme, usar a mi prometido como escudo o golpear a Kuroo en la cabeza. ¿Por qué esto me tenía que pasar a mí?

_Mi amor, por Dios recapacita,_

_recordemos nuestra vida._

_Cuando niños, aquel Domingo, nos dimos el primer besito._

_Hicimos un pacto de palabra,_

_(Un pacto de palabra)_

_Yo te amo y tú me amas._

_(Yo te amo y tú me amas)_

_Y aunque venga el fin del mundo, ni la muerte nos separa._

Si, recuerdo ese domingo, ambos estábamos jugando, unos niños me molestaron por mi estatura. Iba a largarme a llorar, y tú les diste una paliza… recuerdo la promesa… hecha con nuestros meñiques, tú me amarías y yo a ti, sin importar nada…

_Y esas madrugadas, que escalé por tu ventana._

_Tu gatito me maullaba, y tu padre levantaba._

_No contaban con mi astucia,_

_nunca, nunca me atrapaban._

_Tu madre buscando el ruido y yo debajo de tu cama._

Sería imposible olvidar cuando entrabas a mi cuarto… yo estaba en un tercer piso, así que tenías que escalar un árbol y saltar hacia la ventana. La primera vez, casi hiciste que me diera un infarto… mi gatito siempre se molestaba cuando llegabas, y empezaba a maullar, logrando que mis padres vinieran a ver qué pasaba. Terminabas escondiéndote en el armario o bajo la cama, y yo tenia que taparme la boca para no reír, cuando mis padres no te encontraban, considerando que era tan obvio donde estabas.

_Como olvidar ese colegio,_

_donde estudié tu cuerpo._

_En el baño, piso cuatro, todos los días, dos y cuarto._

_No es lo mismo hacer el sexo,_

_que te hagan el amor._

_Tu almohada fue testigo de las noches de pasión._

_Tu perdías el control,_

_y hasta te excito con mi voz._

_Tus días amargos remedié con una llamada._

No pude evitar sonrojarme, al escucharlo divulgar algo como eso… porque no puedo negarlo. Mis padres me miraron desde sus asientos con enojo…

Recuerdo las noches en tu casa Kuroo, noches de estudio que terminaron en nosotros acostados en tu cama o el sofá. También recuerdo como adorabas mi almohada y la robabas para usarla, cada vez que venías a mi casa. No es fácil olvidar todo lo que vivimos… cuantas veces me llamaste, porque estaba mal… y escuchar tu voz me hacía sonreír…

_Mi amor no te abandoné, mi viaje fue muy necesario._

_Y la carta que te envié, no la recibiste,_

_mira el daño._

_(-Mi amor, pero tu eres loca. -)_

_Let me find out_

_(-No, no, no, no. -)_

La mano de Yuu apretó con más fuerza la mía. Quería decirle que estaba bien, y que esto no significaba nada… pero no podía apartar la vista de mi ex novio… nunca eh pudo apartar la vista de él…

_¿Quién te ama como yo cosita Linda?_

_Y ahora me dirijo al insuficiente, poca cosa,_

_y así te atreves a compararte conmigo._

_¿Quién te ha dado título de un hombre ajeno?_

_Al Cesar lo del Cesar,_

_dime quien maldita sea._

Kuroo estaba frente a Yuu ahora, parado en toda su imponente altura, con una mirada de enojo. Yuu también lo miraba desafiante. Yo no podía moverme.

_Yo conozco sus defectos,_

_sus más íntimos secretos._

_Te daré de hombre a hombre un chance para hablar._

Yuu me miro, sin saber qué hacer, yo tampoco podía decírselo. Sentí algo frío resbalar por mis mejillas, ¿estaba llorando? ¿Por qué?

_¿Qué pasa? ¿No dices nada?_

_Tu nunca lo harás feliz._

_Tu futuro esposo llora,_

_lágrimas por mí._

Yuu seguía mirándome preocupado, y yo no podía trasmitirle calma. No podía detener mis lágrimas… Kuroo siempre había sido el amor de mi vida… y luego se fue abandonándome…

Yuu siempre estuvo ahí para mí, primero como amigo, y luego como novio. Cuando creí que ya no encontraría la felicidad, y que estaba completamente roto, él me levanto y reparo, con una sonrisa en la cara. Pero ahora… ¿por qué no podía parar de llorar? ¿Por qué no podía decirle a mi prometido que no tenía que hacer caso? ¿Por qué lo que Kuroo estaba diciendo me hacia tanto daño? Creí que lo había olvidado por completo… ¿no era así? …

_¿Por qué lloras? Porque sabes que digo la verdad._

_La única verdad que tu conoces,_

_la verdad que muchos en esta boda también recuerdan._

_Se sientan a presenciar este teatro,_

_dramatizado por un hipócrita y un payaso._

_Si tú eres el actor de esta obra ridícula, levanta la cabeza._

_Mírame, mírame cuando te hablo._

_Yo que te vi reír, te vi llorar._

_Yo que viví a tu lado,_

_los mejores y peores capítulos de nuestra novela,_

_de nuestra historia._

_¿A tu protagonista le pagas con este final?_

_¿A mí?_

_No, mi amor._

No sabía que hacer… Kuroo me estaba dando la oportunidad de volver a ser tan feliz como lo era antes, y Yuu me proponía otra felicidad a su lado, nueva y diferente…

\- Por favor, Mori. Sabes que me amas, vuelve conmigo. -Kuroo seguía mirándome.

-Mori. -Yuu jaló de mi brazo, su mano aún estaba unida a la mía. Lo mire, y trate de secar las lágrimas que corrían por mi rostro.

-Lo siento. -No sé porque me disculpaba, si porque Kuroo estaba arruinando nuestra boda, si porque estaba llorando, o por algo más.

-Escúchame. -Yuu puso su mano en mi mejilla. -Este tiempo contigo fue el mejor que eh tenido… pero tú no me amas, no como a él. -

Iba a replicarle, quería hacerlo, sin embargo, nada salía de mi boca.

-Esta bien, lo entiendo. Solo quiero que seas feliz, y si es a su lado, entonces esta bien. Al menos, espero, podamos seguir siendo amigos. -Abrace a Yuu con todas mis fuerzas.

-Gracias. -Murmure, y tome la mano que Kuroo me extendía. -Ojalá encuentres a alguien que te haga feliz, te lo mereces. -

-Y a ti, más te vale hacerlo feliz, o te daré la paliza de tu vida. -Yuu le sonrió a Kuroo, y él asintió.

Ambos salimos corriendo, dejando a Yuu manejar la cancelación de la boda. Mis padres me llamaron unas semanas, pero nunca les atendí, estaba ocupado trasladando mis cosas al departamento de mi amor, estaba ocupado siendo feliz. 

Fin


End file.
